Valkyrie Profile: It's Hrist's Turn Now!
by Ioshua
Summary: There are no words. Our eldest daughter can only hope her day in the sun will someday come. Chin up, Hrist!  Join Hrist as she tries to earn her own story and get out of a life of poverty. She will show them that she deserves her own light... and money xD
1. Where is my leading role

**Ioshua: It's been a long time since I have written anything really. I hope I did a good job everyone.**  
><strong>Anyways, I don't own Tri Ace or Valkyrie Profile or the people mentioned in this story. If I did, I would have made VP Hrist after CoTP<strong>

* * *

><p><em>There are no words. Our eldest daughter can only hope her day in the sun will someday come. Chin up, Hrist!<em>

* * *

><p>He stood there. Ok, he was sitting there, on the sidewalk against the wall of some building, holding up a sign with "Will fight monsters for oth" on it. He sighed, no one payed attention to him, just kept walking by, heading to their jobs... Jerks.<p>

He decided enough was enough and got up, gathering his things, which was just a torn hat and a very large sword, he proceeded to walk off somewhere and claim a place to sleep before any hobo's got the good spots and boxes. That is, until he was whacked on the back of his head. Turning around to yell at someone, he saw no one, until he looked down to see a woman a head smaller then him, wearing what looked like dark purple to almost black armor, and an apron covering it. Her long black hair reaching the middle of her back, and a scowl on her face.

"Arngrim!" The woman said, her scowl turning into a smile.

* * *

><p>She sat down two glasses on the table, the small cafe was currently empty. Well, that's what it looked like for the past five years anyways. Grabbing the small glass of liquid, Arngrim took a large drink, only to spit it out.<p>

"What the! What is this?" He asked as if he just drank poison.

"It's water." The woman said, finishing her drink.

"Really? Wow, crappy water." He answered back before downing it.

"You get used to it. Anyways, Arngrim, where have you been!" The woman asked.

"Well Hrist, two games and you only get paid so much. I really didn't have anywhere to go." Arngrim said laying his head down on the table.

The woman, now known as Hrist just frowned at him. And then started crying. "Oh Arngrim, you may think you had it bad, but I had it worst."

* * *

><p>~flash back time!~<p>

Hrist was sitting down on the side walk, with a small tin can in her hand, waving it, hoping someone would give her something. She was saddened that no one paid her no mind. Until...

"Look Lenneth." A blonde woman said cheerfully. It was Silmeria, and Lenneth, her sisters. They would save her from this life of poverty.

"Ew, don't touch it Silmeria, you might get homeless people germs." Lenneth said before grabbing Silmeria by her hand and dragging her away. Hrist cried.

* * *

><p>~end flash back time~<p>

"Ouch... What happened to your helmet?" Arngrim asked, saddened at the fact Hrist's own sisters forgotten about her.

"I had to pawn it to pay my rent this month." Hrist sobbed.

"...You pay rent?"

* * *

><p>After washing some dishes that were probably the cleanest thing in the small old establishment, Hrist took her apron off and sat it on the table and brought Arngrim another glass of the murky water.<p>

"Do you get payed here?" He questioned before bracing himself for the evil drink.

"At random, and very small pay." Hrist sighed.

"Ya know! I'm sick of this, living in poverty, being blown off by most of japan, having to fight for my place to sleep." Arngrim yelled out, standing up, surprising Hrist. He remembered some of the times he had to fight to get a place to sleep. Hobo's don't give out much exp, and don't even have good drops.

"I say it's time we take a stand! How about it Hrist, let's march over to Tri Ace and demand for some money." He said holding his hand out.

"...You're right! I don't want to work in this dump anymore, if my sisters can have a fancy life, then I deserve one as well!" She yelled out as well, grabbing the apron and chucking it behind her. "Hey Mr. Morikotosoto, I quit." She yelled proudly.

An old man walked out of the kitchen, "Alright Harry, you're fired. See you wednesday." He said before slipping on Hrist's apron. "My hip!"

Arngrim and Hrist quickly ran out, but not before she grabbed a bucket that was near the door.

* * *

><p>With swords in hand (and bucket on head in Hrist's case) they ran, and ran, and continued to run, even past a no crossing light at the street. Halfway crossing the street, a red convertible swerved, "Ahhhh!" "Ahhhh!" <strong>"HOOONK~"<strong>

And crashed into the side of another car, before being hit by more cars. The man at the wheel, dark brown hair and glasses, had hit the airbag. Arngrim and Hrist didn't stick around.

* * *

><p>They had arrived, finally! They entered the area, weapons in hand, screaming at the top of their lungs. "Arrggh!"<p>

They were quickly surrounded by security guards. "I grow tired of you!" Arngrim said, getting into a battle stance. "Finishing Strike! **Final Blast!**" He yelled out, and blasted away all the guards in front of them before piling in to an elevator.

"...I don't get paid enough for this crap..." A guard said before falling in to unconscious land.

Riding the elevator up, still holding on to their weapons, and listening to the cheesy elevator music, they went to the top floor. It's just that, Hrist forgot something about Arngrim...

* * *

><p>*ding*<p>

Hrist jumped out of the elevator, gasping for the sweet, precious taste of fresh air.

"I said I was sorry." Arngrim said. But no matter, they continued their attack.

Soon they ran into someone, and it was he who they were going to attack first.

"You, Yoshinori Yamagishi!" Hrist yelled, pointing her sword at the game designer's neck.

"Don't kill me, I didn't do it. She lied about it, I swear." He cried.

"Uh, actually we're here about something else." Arngrim pointed out.

"Oh, uh..."

"You helped create Valkyrie Profile, correct!" Hrist yelled, fixing her bucket helmet.

"Yes!" He yelped as the sword got closer.

"I want my own game! How come my sisters have their own, and yet I am forgotten about! Hm?" She said.

"Y-You have to speak to the president about that." Yamagishi cried out.

"Alright then, you're free to go." Hrist said putting her sword away, as she continued her assault on Tri Ace with Arngrim. Yamagishi sighed.

As they continued to run around causing havoc and other suck things, they ran past Odin.

"...Damn kids, they shouldn't be running around with those fancy scissors of theirs'." He said to himself, before picking up a cell phone and pressing a few buttons on it, pointing it at the window. "...This channel sucks! And this remote needs new batteries. Better call Freeto or what her name is to go buy more." He said to himself, picking up a tv remote and holding it to his ear.

* * *

><p>Arngrim busted the door down and Hrist walked in calmly. There he was, the president of Tri Ace, wearing a fake mustache, trying to hide from his attackers.<p>

"Yoshiharu Gotanda!" Hrist yelled, pointing her sword threateningly at him.

"Damn, I told them it wouldn't work!" He yelled before ripping the falsetache off.

"Why! Why do my sisters have their own games, and yet, I am left with only supporting roles in both! Why don't I have my own game!" She yelled, getting closer.

"Now, Hrist, look. We can talk about this. No need for violence." He said, reaching underneath his desk to push a button.

As she continued to walk forward, a panel opened on the floor, leading to a bottomless pit of doom... Three feet away to the side of her. "Dammit, plan B!" Pressing another button, a panel on the wall flipped to reveal, a hamster. It got near Hrist and... Ate some pellets.

"Dammit, I knew I should have put something more dangerous in there!" Gotanda yelled, before he was facing a blade to the neck.

"Ok ok Hrist, you win. Look, we are making a new Valkyrie Profile game." He pleaded.

"*gasp* Am I the main character!" She asked happily.

"No."

"Noooo!"

"It's a uh... Spinoff title. Look, we could use more Secret Bosses in the game." He said.

"A secret boss? They get paid a crap load!" She was surprised.

"Yes, we need more, since Lezard was in a car accident, he is unavailable." Gotanda replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the hospital...<p>

Lezard was currently in a full body cast, the only thing you could see that would allow you to recognize him are the glasses and hair. He struggled, and then made some grunting noises, and then other noises a person in a cast could make.

A young woman in a nurse outfit and pigtails, walked up to him watching his struggling and trying to make out what he was saying. She pulled out a stick, but it was no ordinary stick, it had a gloved hand at the end of it. She walked over and with the none gloved part of the stick, reached into the back of his cast and began to scratch his back.

Lezard sighed happily as she continued to scratch the itch he could not scratch.

* * *

><p>Back at the ruins of Tri Ace...<p>

"...Alright, I'll do it. But only if Arngrim can be one too!" She said, pointing her sword again.

"Deal!"

"Yes!" She cheered as Yoshiharu handed them both a check. Looking at the numbers, Hrist couldn't believe the zeros.

"Catch me Arngrim." She said.

"No." He replied as she fell backwards.

"Ow! Dammit Arngrim!"

* * *

><p>They walked down the street, happy that they have a new job. Now Hrist won't get kicked out of her crappy apartment.<p>

"Well Arngrim, looks like we're in the good life now." Hrist said cheerfully.

"Yeah, until we run out of cash after this gig." He replied a little more serious.

"Yeah yeah... But Arngrim, don't you feel like this has happened before?" Hrist asked, walking ahead of the muscled man.

"Duh, the author just remade this story since he likes you so much and cause he lost the original story." He said,** before I, The Author, proceeded to make a pan fall out of the sky and hit said man on head.**

"Ow! What the, dammit Author!" **Haha, I win again.**

"Did you say something Arngrim?" Hrist asked, concerned for her friend's mentality.

"Nothing. Come on, tonight I ain't sleeping in a box in some alleyway." He said.

"Ok, you get the couch." Hrist replied, stunning Arngrim.

"...You have a couch!"

* * *

><p>To be continued ^^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ioshua: So, I think I might be off to an alright start. Time to get back in the writing game again.<strong>  
><strong>Anyways, how about a little game after each chapter ^^<strong>  
><strong>More or less, I ask some questions and you guys try to figure out the answers. Although I think the questions will be easy.<strong>

**Question 1: Where did Yoshiharu Gotanda work before Tri Ace?**

**Question 2: Who is Freeto that Odin was talking about?**

**Question 3: Why did Yoshiharu have a hamster as a defense?**

**Question 4: Who was the girl with pigtails and gloved stick?**

**Question 5: What was Arngrim talking about at the end before I hit him?  
><strong>

**And that's about it. Good luck, and review please ^^**


	2. Where is my dressing room

**Ioshua: So, I got some reviews... Yay!**

**Hrist: There are a number of people who really do like me? ... *tear* I'm so happy.**

**Ioshua: There there Hrist. Anyways, moving on. Has anyone played Half Minute Hero? That game is crazy!**

**Hrist: You spent an entire day playing that game on your psp...and then you bought the xbox version of it!**

**Ioshua: I know, it's that good and worth it, I totally beat Hero 3. Hardest three seconds of my life just to save the world.**

**Hrist: Ok ok, enough. Let's get back to talking about me and how important I am dammit! This is my story!**

**?: For now...**

**Hrist: Who was that?**

**Ioshua: I dunno. Anyways Hrist, care to do the honors?**

**Hrist: Huh? Oh, right. Ioshua does not own Valkyrie Profile, Tri Ace, Square Enix, Half Minute Hero, Valhalla Knights, The President of the united states, a super robot, a wii, or even a playstation 3.**

**Ioshua: Geez you're being mean to me. Even after all the attention I give you since you're my favorite Valkyrie Profile character.**

**Hrist: Just tell me who was that in here a while ago?**

* * *

><p><strong>Currently inside a large studio of some sort, ya know, like the one's in movies for directing scenes...<strong>

Hrist fumbled with her new helmet, she loved it, especially since it fit nicer then her old one. She was currently getting her hair, make up, and clothes done for the scene she was going to appear in. Oh yes they already finished the three main story parts and such for the game, but they were going to start with the Seraphic Gate scene soon and she needed to look her best.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she admired how shiny her armor gleamed at her in the reflection, when she noticed her, standing there and looking. A blonde haired young woman, when she turned around, recognized her.

"Hrist!" The woman yelled and ran to hug her oldest sister.

"Sil-Silmeria!" Hrist yelped as she was surprised at the hug she was getting from her youngest sister.

"Oh Hrist, it's so good to see you again. We always wondered what happened to you, we've looked almost everywhere." Silmeria said happily.

Hrist had a shocked face... They looked everywhere? Almost Everywhere? Really? They blew her off when they saw her on the streets... But oh well, here she was, happy to finally be back.

"Silmeria, where did yo- Oh. ...Hrist? Is that you?" A platinum haired woman entered the dressing area of Hrist. It was Lenneth.

"Lenneth! You're here too?" Hrist asked surprised at her other sister.

"Yes, I have a role as the main boss in two stories and am a secret boss and character as well... Hrist, it's so good to see you again. Where ever did you go?" Lenneth said coming into the hug with her little and older sister. Hrist was mad at the fact they act like they didn't forget about her, but also very happy that they are together again.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, with Arngrim...<strong>

"So uh... This is my first game." The samurai dressed man said to Arngrim, holding a beer in his hand.

"Yeah... This is gonna be my... Third? Yeah, third. I had main roles in the first two, but they made me a secret boss in this one." Arngrim said taking a drink of his beer.

"Oh... Cool. So, you check out those two babes over there." The samurai replied, he pointed to two women, one who was dressed as though she was a nun, and the other dressed as a sort of witch. They were both gosiping to their hearts content and giggling as well.

"Yeah, they new too?" Arngrim replied.

"Yup. In the story, I'm supposed to hate them. But out of the story, whew. They are wild in bed... Can you believe the nun chick is bi. Actually, they're both bi." He said taking a swig of his drink.

"You're kidding. Lucky bastard." Arngrim said, throwing a 'too' playful punch at the younger man.

"Ow. Heheh, yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, with the President... (no, not of the United States... That comes later)<strong>

"Look, we're sorry Lezard. But we can't hold the game off until you recover, I'm sorry. The fans will get angry if we wait." The President said to the currently pissed off necromancer in a wheel chair, being pushed around by the nurse in pigtails. That stick of hers came in handy.

"Look, I want some part in the game. You promised me a role in the third game and now you're going back on your word. Why?" Lezard said. Currently still in a body cast, his two legs were being held up in front of him, not being able to move them, while his left arm was in a cast as well. He also had a cast around his neck to keep his head straight.

"I know, I know. Look, we were able to find replacements in the nick of time to take the secret boss role, as well as an extra." The President replied.

"Who did you replace me with?" Lezard question when he heard three women giggling. One he recognized as his dear Lenneth, the other he remembers as Silmeria, who knew she could giggle. But the third was unknown, he recognized it but couldn't remember the name. And then he saw her, Hrist Valkyrie. They replaced 'him' with 'Hrist'!

"Hrist, you replaced me with HRIST!"

"And Arngrim..."

"AND ARNGRIM! REALLY!"

"Yes... Look, we can give you something to do for the game. Remember those book of riddles and other little notes from the other two Seraphic Gate's? Well, our writers can't think of anything and since you are a good writer, we thought that you could write the extra little notes for the Seraphic Gate this time." The President asked, hoping Lezard would back down.

"...Hm... Deal, but only because I'm a good novelist and am a best seller. Stephine Meyer can eat her heart out." Lezard said with a smirk. "W***h get my laptop..." He said to his nurse as she wheeled him away, muttering something under her breath about 'Why am I stuck doing this crap.'

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, with the main characters of Valkyrie Profile: CoTP... What, I'm lazy...<strong>

Wylfred had finally retied his hair, Aylith really loved messing it up for him. After fixing his clothes and stopping himself from remembering what he had just finished five minutes ago, his friend Ancel appeared.

"Hey Wyl." He said, spooking the living crap out of him.

"Ah! Dammit, don't sneak up on me. You need to stop that." Wylfred replied to his 'dead' friend.

"Yeah yeah. Anyways, I just got back from the buffet table. Rumors going around that since that Lezard guy is out in a wheelchair somewhere, they replaced him with two new bosses." Ancel said taking a seat and eating a burrito in his hand... Mmmm, burrito...

"Really? Who?"

"Another Valkyrie, and Hercules."

"...Wait, Hercules is greek not norse."

"Well, he looked like Hercules. He just benched pressed a table with two chairs that was seating a pair of lesbians a while ago."

"What! Dammit Ancel, I wished you would have told me."

"Well, he put it down after they started making out."

"...You suck you know that. You're a horrible friend."

"You killed me, I don't think you can get worse then killing your best friend."

"Yeah, if said best friend didn't tell him about a total badass bench pressing a table with two hotties who were lesbians and started making out on said table."

Ancel stopped and thinked for a minute, placing his burrito on a plate. "...Yeah I am pretty horrible. Well, if it makes you feel better, they're still going at it. Wanna see."

"Sweet! Let me get my camera." Wylfred said, grabbing his camcorder and running out of his dressing room. A door on the other side of the room opened up to reveal a dark haired woman dressed in nothing, holding up a bed sheet to cover her nudeness.

"Wyl~ I'm up for another round~ ...Where'd he go?" She questioned, but then saw a burrito on the table...

She was hungry of course.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, back with our main Heroine... What, you guys want to see the lesbians? Right? ...*sigh* fine...<br>Meanwhile with the lesbians:**

Much whistling can be heard as a large group of men gathered around the table continue to grow in numbers and arousal.

"Damn... They still going?" Arngrim asked his samurai compadre.

"Yeah, they probably won't stop until they both-" The samurai was cut off.

"Whoa whoa, keep this in the T section buddy."

"Aw come on, most teens already know about sex and stuff. Hey look, it's what's his face and his friend." The samurai escaped this time by pointing out the main game character and his sacrifice, video taping this scene.

"Huh... Kinda scrawny isn't he?" Arngrim said, looking over his massive muscles.

"Yeah... But still, they are still going." The samurai went back to looking at the lezzyness going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, now back to the main Heroine...<strong>

Hrist was happy that her sisters were with her once more, they were currently telling her about their lives. Lenneth apparently owned a part of Tri Ace and recently got a piece of Square Enix from a battle with some long haired angel wannabe.

Silmeria was living with Lenneth and more or less also had a small piece of Tri Ace shares. But also owned her own informercial channel. No wonder some of the things on that show were so familiar, Silmeria did have a knack at making dresses.

Hrist had mainly lied about her life, about going on trips around the world with Arngrim as a sort of bodyguard/bag mule. The sisters laughed.

Soon enough, Lezard wheeled by. "Ah, hello Lenneth, Silmeria... Hrist." He said to the three, you could hear the malice drop off of his voice as he said Hrist's name.

"Hello Lezard, heard you were in an accident. I sent you a get well basket." Lenneth said before turning away from the necromancer.

"Are you still made about christmas? I said I was sorry, I won't spike the drinks anymore." He pleaded.

"You only spiked my drink you idiot. I still can't believe of what you did."

Lezard sighed, "Anyways, I'm actually gonna have some part in the game actually."

"Oh really?"

While Lezard spoke with the two Valkyries, Hrist sneaked her way over to the nurse. "So, who are you?" She asked the pigtailed girl.

"Oh, me, I'm W***h." She said.

"...W star star star h?"

"No! W***h, dammit! The author is being mean to me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because no one can read my name... He wants them to guess in the reviews, but it should be obvious who I am."

"Well ok, what game do you come from?"

"Oh, I'm from the S**r O***n series... Really! You bleeped that out too!"

"Oh, um I'm sorry about that too... I guess."

"It's ok. I never really got a real important role until they remade the first two games...well, I was only an extra character too."

"I see... I only played supporting roles as well. I wish I was the main character of my own game."

"Oh, well, I gotta play nurse for Mr. Valeth since this is possibly the only job I could get on such short notice."

They stopped their conversation as soon as they heard Lezard being thrown into a nearby wall and saw Lenneth wiping her hands with a handkerchief.

"Well, I gotta go help him up. Hey, after this is all done, want to go get a bite to eat?" The pig tailed nurse of some importance said.

"Sure, I'd like that." Hrist replied, waving the girl off as she went to assist the magical middle aged geek.

Soon enough, a message was blasted over the speakers of the building.

**"Attention all actors and staff, please report to the main stage to commence the preformance... And can someone get those two chicks some new clothes, they apparently 'lost them'!"**

"Well, that's our cue. Come along Silmeria and Hrist, we got work to do." Lenneth said walking away with her younger sister. Hrist smiled as she ran to catch up to her sisters.

* * *

><p><strong>Ioshua: Well, I had fun writing that.<strong>

**Hrist: Right right. Now, tell me who that was a while ago?**

**Ioshua: Well... You know I am working on a lot of stories right now. My mind is jumbled up... A lot.**

**Hrist: Go on?**

**Ioshua: Well, some other characters from other stories might pop in from time to time... I mean, the door is open?**

**Hrist: What door? There isn't even any walls!**

**Ioshua: Exactly... I'll need to fix that. Anyways, I decided I won't do those question things, they kinda seemed stupid to me, and I don't wanna seem mean to her.**

**Hrist: Who?**

**Ioshua: W***h. Dammit, forgot the censor. Anyways, I'll fix that in the next chapter.**

**W***h: YAY!**

**Hrist: I thought I was your favorite!**

**Ioshua: From Valkyrie Profile, yes. But W***h is my favorite from Star Ocean. Huh, thats not censored...?**

**Hrist: Well, while you deal with that and making the new chapter, I shall deal with my adoring fans. Ahem! Please Read and Review, the more reviews we receive goes to a good cause, getting me my own story! Well, there are a few fanfics of me, but you know what I mean! Ioshua needs your help to finish this story. Please!**

**Ioshua: Ok Hrist, I think they get the message! So yeah, read and review people. Because reviewing a Hrist fanfic, shows that you care about her. *pats Hrist on the head* And we all care about Hrist, don't we?  
><strong>


End file.
